odio de ti
by Popy16
Summary: metodos para no matar a un hanyou desesperante.


**Odio de ti.-**

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-¡Inuyasha, casi me matas del susto!

-Feh, ¿dime que estas a haciendo?

¿Estaría bien decírselo? ¿Se enojará mucho? Bueno se supone que esto es para que no nos peleemos todo el tiempo por lo que no debería enojarse…

-Hago una lista de las cosas que odio de ti.-digo como restándole importancia.

Creo que lo maté, ¿puede eso ser posible? ¿Puede un poderoso hanyou que soporta las heridas más graves y soporta sin problema la lucha a muerte con los enemigos más poderosos, morir con una simple frase?

-Oye… Inuyasha...

Quiero preguntarle si esta bien, aunque sé que no lo esta, solo quiero que reaccione de una buena vez, comienza a asustarme…

-¡¿Cómo que una lista con las cosas que odias de mi?

Ah! Ahora si puedo estar tranquila, por fin sus gritos, que siempre logran ponerme de los nervios, consiguieron tranquilizarme.

Que bien se siente esta paz… No estaba segura de poder lidiar con mi conciencia por las noche sabiéndome culpable de su muerte, o de cualquier muerte. No que él fuese especial ni nada, ya me decidí, si él ni me ama, entonces yo tampoco. Punto. Eso se va a mantener así aunque tenga que sobornar al mismo cupido para lógralo.

-¡Oye, niña loca, ¿me estas escuchando?

-¿Qué decías?-pregunté calmadamente, lo que logró desquiciarlo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes perder el tiempo de esa manera tan boba, Kagome?

Yo deliberadamente lo ignoré y escribí nuevamente en el cuaderno que reposaba en mi falda.

_8. Piensa que todo lo que no tenga que ver con la lucha en "bobo" y una "perdida de tiempo"._

_-_Oye, ya deja de escribir.-me quitó en un suave y ágil movimiento la lapicera de mi mano.

Muy bien, este es el momento que has estado esperando, Kagome, la prueba de fuego, repasemos que debemos hacer para tranquilizarnos, muy bien, hora de respirar profundamente y exhalar despacio.

No funciona.

Imaginar estar en una isla desierta, sintiendo las olas sonar a lo lejos, los pajaritos cantar.

-¡Kagome!

No funciona.

Contar hasta diez… Uno… dos… tres…

-¿Qué te pasa, te comió la lengua un yukai?

Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…

-¡¿Y como es posible que pudieses escribir tantas cosas malas sobre mi?

-Ahhhh! ¡Ya déjame tranquila de una maldita vez! ¡Siéntate!

Plaf.

-¡¿Y eso porque fue?

-¡Por…!-me detuve en seco, ¿no era esto lo que quería evitar justamente?

Para eso era la lista, para dejar de sentarlo a cada rato, para evitar que me odiara y me alejara aun más de él.

¡¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no puedo ser tan tranquila como Kikyo? ¿Cómo puedo ansiar que me ame cuando no soy amable con él ni por descuido?

-¿Y ahora porque lloras?

¿llorar?

Es cierto, al tocar mi mejilla lo supe, estaba llorando, ¿acaso podría ser más patética?

-No es nada.

-Mentirosa, nadie llora por nada.

Yo no contesté y él, increíblemente, se quedó callado.

-Oye…-y hasta ahí pudo aguantarse callado.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije en un suspiro.

-¿Puedo leer la lista?

-¿Para quieres hacer eso?

-Solo dámelo.-dijo quitándolo de mi falda, lo suficientemente despacio para que pudiese detenerlo de haber querido.

Luego de un rato de silencio volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué dice aquí, Kagome?

Me fijé la palabra que el señalaba, _desesperantemente_, me avergoncé bastante, pensé en decirle una palabra diferente, quizá un poco más suave pero lo más probable era que lo descubriese y eso sería aún peor. Increíblemente con el tiempo libre que nos había brindado Naraku, Inuyasha se había interesado mucho en aprender a leer y escribir. Tutora: Kagome Higurashi.

-Desesperantemente.-dije bajito.

Él asintió y continuo sin problemas hasta el final.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Inuyasha, yo lo sien.. ¿Qué dijiste?

-Realmente creí que tenías más imaginación, Kagome.

¿Acaso sonaba divertido?

-¿Y que expresas?

-Medio demonio.-dijo con sencillez.

Dos palabras tan importantes para él.

-Ese no es ningún problema para mi, me molesto contigo por quien eres no por quien eres.

-Kagome…

-Además, la lista la hice porque no quiero pelear más contigo.-luego agregué bajito.-No quiero que me odies.

-Tonta, ¿Cómo podría odiarte?

Mierda, me escuchó.

Espera, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

¿Qué jamás podría odiarme? ¿Qué soy importante para él? ¿Muy importante? ¿Qué me ama con locura?

Bueno esta bien solo dijo lo primero pero es más de lo que podría

esperar de él.

-Bien, yo tampoco quiero pelear contigo, así que te ayudare.

-¿Eh?

-Si, escucha bien, me molesta que te enojes por cualquier cosa, que siempre defiendas a ese lobo sarnoso, que quieras regresar siempre a tu casa y demores más de lo pactado, que NUNCA ME TRAIGAS EL RAMEN SUFICIENTE, que te enojes cuando te digo que cocinas mal.…

Uno… Dos… Tres... Cuatro...

-…que siempre te quejes de caminar mucho cuando pasa prácticamente viajando sobre mi espalda...

Cinco… Seis... Siete… Ocho…

-…esta claro que eres una débil humana e igualmente tu te empeñas en estar dentro de la batalla y solo compli….

-Inuyasha…. ¡siéntate!

Plaf.

-¡¿Qué no servía esto para que no te enfadaras?

Lo intente, juro que lo intenté, pero él es un…

-¡Siéntate!

Ah… me siento tan bien ahora...

FIN.-

No me quedo muy bueno pero quería subir algo ya que hace tiempo que no lo hago y creo que me mato la ansiedad, sepan comprender, el próximo será mejor, LO PROMETO.


End file.
